Sword and Kunai
by Darkflo23
Summary: After escaping the village and coming in contact of an ancient blade, Naruto return 7 years later ready to destroy anything that stand in his way. NarutoxBerserk
1. Chapter 0

**Sword and Kunai **

**After 4 year of reading fanfic i finally decided to whrite my own, so bear with me, English's not **

**my first language.I accept wholeheartedly any remark or advice that you guys can provide me.**

Note : In this Fic the genin 9 are all 15 instead of 12.

"Icha Icha !" - people talking

'Where?' - people thinking

"**It's mine !**" - Bijuus and Summon talking

'**NOOOO, Icha Icha!**'** - **Bijuus and Sommon thiking

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Berserk.**

Chapter 0: Heaven and Hell

Hell.

It was Hell.

Or a horrible nightmare, Kakashi still couldn't decide which.

After discovering that his precious Icha Icha collection had been kidnapped by Anko under the excuse that she needed a good reading after a particulary rough mission, he was summoned by the Hokage to hear that he was selected for leading a team of Genin.

Oh sure the Anko problem could be resolved quickly, unfortunaltly that involved searching Anko in the forest of Death or her apartment. And Kakashi wasn't sure which location was the safest.

The Genin problem could also be treated swiftly, after all he has the reputation of failing team in less time that Naruto needed to finish is only problem was that the last Uchiha and the newly returned Uzumaki was in this team, and Kakashi had promised to is late friend Obito to take care of the surviving Uchiha, and Naruto was he's sensei son, so he was in a bit of an predicament.

"Damnit, I can't make decision without my Icha Icha time !" cried comicaly Kakashi in the middle of the street causing people to make a large space around the obvously deranged cyclops.

* * *

Hell.

It was Hell.

Or at least close to it, Sasuke mused.

They where closing in, he know it because he could sense their breaths on his neck, the scream helped also a bit. It was a wave , a never ending wave of madness and girly screams that as been following him since his house.

Quickly ducking in a narrow alley, Sasuke let out a sigh of relief as the mass of fangirls passed the alley without least today will be the team announcement and he would not have to go at the academy anymore. Sasuke couldn't wait to have a Jounin who could make him more powerfull and help him attain his goal: escaping from is fangir... hemm destroying is brother!

Sasuke couldn't retain the evil laugh and paid the price.

"SAAAAASUUUUKEEEEE!"

'Fuck, note to self, no evil laughter while running away from the monsters !' thinked Sasuke while escaping the fangirls.

* * *

Heaven.

It was Heaven.

No, it was better than Heaven, it was the food of the gods!

The only place where he could escape his instinct of ripping apart the peoples of this hellhole and be at peace with himself was here. Ichiraku, the only thing that he has regretted in escaping the village 7 years ago. He has evidently muled over the thought of kidnapping the entire store durning his escape but had been pressed by time and patrol of Anbu pursuing him.

A perfect escape and a happy life of mercenary, all was good until Konoha Anbu had finaly captured him and taken him back in Konoha. And if the humiliation wasn't enough the Hokage had

enroled him in a Genin team to teach him teamwork and consolidate his link to the village.

'Just thinking about that make my sword cry for blood.' thinked darkly Naruto.

"Ramen served!" said Teuchi jovially, happy to have his best customer back.

'Well, at least there's Ramen...'

* * *

And cut!

So the intro chapter is finish. Don't forget to Review and to help me correct my mistake if mistake there is.

Also the I'm a little undecided on the pairing and the third Genin in team 7 so if you have proposition don't hesitate.

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 1

**Sword and Kunai **

**And i'm back, sorry for the wait and the short intro chapter, and thanks for the reviews. Also if you have any questions on this fic dont hesitate to post it, I will try to respond in the next chapter.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Berserk.**_

Chapter 1: Clear Sky

While walking into the street in direction of the academy, Naruto couldn't help but remark the reactions of the peoples around him. While some seemed to want to kill him right now or trow at him nasty stares, there where some who seemed afraid of him, and he couldn't help to chuckle at the youngs childrens running away from him.

After all, Naruto mused, it wasn't every day that a boy standing at 1,60 meters ( approximatively 5.2 feets tall I think), and extremely muscled. Or maybe it was his attire and the massive sword on his back ( think of the Golden Age Gatsu sword and armor ), who know.

Just when he started to see the academy in the distance, he heard a sound, like a tsunami in the distance that was closin in. Resisting the urge of running away from the danger, Naruto simply stopped and waited the wave with is hand on the pummel of is sword at the ready, startling the civilians and the Anbu watching him.

Running, running was all he had done in is life, running after is genius and pocky obsessed brother and the recognition of is father, running away from is friends and his home after the massacre, running after the power to finaly put an end to his accursed sibling... yeah, Sasuke have been running for a good part of is life. But is was gonna stop, he decided, right here right now, and he was gonna face his fear and probleme and spit in their faces! So with is decision taken, Sasuke stopped himself and faced his greatest fear, the fangirls.

'Okay, now the time to put an end to them... glup was their always that many of them !?' thinked Sasuke in panic.

'Well maybe today was not the day, but tomorrow I will end this threat to may life and purity!' he tried to convince himself after resuming is mad dash to the academy, like he always been doing for the past 6 years.

'Humm, at least my speed and stamina have advanced tremendously, I wonder if it was the source of His speed ?... nah impossible he was to strong to be impressioned by a hord of banshee.' Sasuke mused.

* * *

"Atchoo!"

"Oh, hope you didn't catch a cold Itachi." Kisamejoked before laughing at his partner crestfallen expression at the pockys spilled on the ground from the toppled box in is knees.

"Sigh, no Kisame, it's just that I just got a chill, like someone nearly stumbled on one of my secret"

Itachi reponded in shivering.

* * *

After watching the Uchiha and his screaming cohorts, Naruto jumped from the roof he had taken refuge on. After all, he wasn't sure even him could kill a thounsand girls running on pure hormone,

hell even the Anbu who was stalking him had hiden himslef under a box in carton to the left of a small shop.

Resuming is walk, he swiftly proceded to the academy. After presenting himself at the reception and assured that he wasn't going to kill anyone with is sword, Naruto proceded to is assigned classroom.

"Excuse me, is this the class of Umino Iruka ?" Naruto demanded after opening the door.

"Ah, you should be the new student recommanded by the Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto right ? Well go on, take a sit, we where just about to annonce the team." Iruka said after calming himsefl from the sudden appareance of a boy with a very big sword.

Nodding, Naruto calmly walked to a sit in the back of the class, ignoring the stares of fear , apprehension, lust, and curiosity of the students.

"Well, like I was saying before the interruption, today you will be assigned in squad of four, three of you and one jonin to train and supervise you." Iruka continued.

After the announcment of a bunch of team, Naruto was ready to go to sleep when Iruka called is name.

"Team 7, under the leadership of Hatake Kakashi, will be Ushiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto and..."

* * *

**There the first real chapter of Sword and Kunai is finished.**

**Like you have surely remarked, i'm not totally sure of the third member of team seven, so if you have some proposition and why he or she should be one that team do not hesitate.**

**Like always, i'm open to critics an remark if it can help me create a better story.**

**Don't hesitate to review and wait for the next chapter, who should be out this weekend. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Sword and Kunai **

**Yo, sorry for the wait. Don't worry I will not quit this story until I finished it. Long story short, a lot of crap happened, but for making you wait, I wil try to uppload rapiddly. Again sorry for the wait and good reading.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Berserk.**_

Chapter 2: A Team of Misfits

After the announcment of a bunch of team, Naruto was ready to go to sleep when Iruka called his name.

"Team 7, under the leadership of Hatake Kakashi, will be Ushiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Hinata." Iruka declared.

The reaction from the team was interresting, Iruka mused. While Sasuke didn't show any change of posture, you could see a little interrest in is teammate, the mistery kid and the Hyuga Heiress, and also a lot of relief in beeing in a team with the only girl in the class that didn't annoyed him and also the only one who seemed to take her training seriously, and could probalbly give him a challenge if it wasn't for her shy personna.

The face of Naruto was blank as he examined his teammates: ' Humm, at least the Uchiha is strong for a Genin at least if Hokage-sama words ar true. Also the Byakugan will be a great advantage in missions. Mah, maybe it will not be as bad as I was thinking.'

Hinata however, was extremely nervous. After all, her teammates were the Last Uchiha, a genius in his own right, a person who she had virtualy no contact with and a new kid with a sword as big as him and a intimidating aura. Also, the feeling of being glared at made the poor Hyuga try to hide in her jacket.

"WHAT!" screeched many of Sasuke fangirls, not happy to be denied the chance in beeing in Sasuke team.

"SILENCE!" Iruka screamed with is Big-Head no Jutsu." I will respond all your question after I called all team, so please sit-down and listen."

"So, aniway, Team 8 under the leadership of Yuhi Kurenaï, will be Haruno Sakura, Akimichi Choji, and Aburame Shino. Team 9 is still in activity. Team 10 under the leadership of Sarutobi Asuma, will be Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Inuzuka Kiba." Iruka stated, causing an uproar of questions and scream from Ino and Sakura.

"Why should I be placed with the creepy insect lover and the chips lover, I should be with Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura screamed.

"Yeah, why should I be with the lazy dead-last, and the dog-breath? I should be with Sasuke-kun" screamed Ino while glaring at her rival.

"Okay, I will now explain the choice for the teams, and I want NO interruption nor offensive remarks to your camarade, I'm clear ?" Iruka firmly said, seeing the pained expression of Choji and the pissed-off face of Kiba.

Yes Iruka-sensei.." the girls replied with dejected looks.

"Good, so starting with team 7, as you may have noticed the team is a frontline and search-and-destroy team, with Sasuke beeing the close to mid range, Naruto the close range with his kenjutsu I suppose..." seeing Naruto nod at him, he continued " Right, and Hinata the support to close range with the Juken and the byakugan, and also the assassin and medic at the occasion."Iruka finished.

"What, Hinata assassin, but how ?! She was the weakest in Taijutsu !" Sakura exclaimed.

"Well you see Sakura, Hinata was forbidden to use her chakra with her Juken in class, so it's easy to see why she couldn't have good result in Taijutsu, and at the why could she be an proefficient assassin, the Juken can kill in one touch and doesn't leave any trace, so it's a major advantage for an assassin type of ninja , also with her Byakugan seeing and healing an internal injury will be somewhat easy with a little training ."

Many of the class where looking at Hinata with a troubled expression, trying to imagine the shy Heiress as an deadly assassin and failing badly, while the other, mainly the Clan Heirs, already knew that and silently approved the team and the logic behind it. Sasuke him imagined Hinata in a nurse outfit tending to him and hurriedly hided is bleeding nose.

Iruka, seeing the poor Hyuga trying to disappear inside her jacket or melt trough the floor, quickly continued his explaination.

"Ahem, so next is team 8, who is primary a Recon and Intercept team,with Shino and his kikaishu" Sakura and many girls in the class shuddered but stayed quiet. " will provide the tracker and recon parameter and the support of the team. Sakura with her great chackra control could provide heavy suppor with genjutsu, wich Yuhi-san is an expert in, and healing jutsu if the need arise. And lastly Choji while be the heavy hitter of the team, with is family jutsus and endurance."

Iruka finished a little out of breath, but happy that while Sakura wasn't too happy with her team and keeped trowing odd look at Shino, she wasn't complaining loudly.

After regaining his breath, Iruka continued his monologue" Team 10, will be a Capture and Interrogation team, wih Ino family jutsu for the interrogation part, Shikamaru and his Nara intellect and jutsu for the capture and planning, and lastly Kiba, whos role will be primilary the same than Choji and Naruto, plus the tracking ability of his clan."

"So if there is no other question and remark, all that rest for me to do is wishing you good luck in your carrier, and to you to wait for your Jonin-sensei, don't worry they should be here shortly." Iruka said his goodbye to his class and exited the classroom, laughing to himself at the last part.

* * *

**So end of the chapter, hope you like it and don't forget to review.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sword and kunai **

**New chapter and an extra long at that, for trying to make up for the wait also from this point I will add song name at the beginning of certain chapter, not all, juste some that I think could use a little backgroud music. So if you found a song that goes well with a previous chapter don't hesitate to tell me.**

**With that out of the way, good reading and sorry again for the wait. **

_**Diclaimer: I do not possess Naruto nor Berserk**_

* * *

Chapter 3: Genin Test and Silver Cyclop (Strenght in Numbers – Time Of Grace)

Three hours was a little too much to be late, Naruto decided while sharpening his blade and looking darkly at the door. They where the only team in the class, still waiting for their late sensei. Sasuke was plotting different ways of 'accidentaly' kill his sensei for making him wait three hours. Even Hinata was begining to unconsciously reminiscing all her lesson on Juken and the most painfull points to close.

Just when they where starting musing exiting the classroom and go see the Hokage, the door oppened on a strange ninja with defying gravity silver hairs and just his right eye visible on his face.

Before he could utter a single word he was forced to catch the sharpening stone trow by Naruto."Mah,mah seem's like your one energic ..." Eye widening, the ninja interrupted himslef and hurriedly crouched to dodge the massive blade flying at him. The blade embedded herself to the hilt in the wall behind him to his surprise, causing a poor Mizuki to promplty faint at the sight of the point of the sword a few centimeters away of his face.

Looking back to his student a little affraid of whatever the kid could trow at him next, he could see the look of shock and interest in the eye of his other students." Well that was a interresting way of introducing yourself, aniway follow me on the roof." Said the ninja with an aloof attitude before shunshining away.

Still a little shoked by the aggressiveness and the strenght of their mysterious teammate, Sasuke promptly directed himself to the roof with Hinata not to far behind. Narut scoffed in seeing the fearfull attitude of the two Genin before proceding to withdraw his claymore of the wall, ignoring the scream of the receptionnist about the destroyed wall.

* * *

_On the roof_

After seeing is students arriving and sit in front of him, Kakashi said " Ok, now that everyone here, let's introduce ourself, our like, dislike and objective in life. I will start, my name is Hatake Kakashi, your future nightma... i mean your future Sensei, i don't have many likes nor many dislikes exepted a certain Jonin in green spandex" In the distance a scream of "YOUUUUUTH" could be hear at this moment, prompting a shiver down the spine of Kakashi who promptly send a little prayer for the poor Genin assigned to this man." and my objective in life is to collect all the book of a series i love and have them all dedicaced by my idol."

After this strange presentation, Kakshi turned to Sasuke " Your turn duckbutt hair."

Scowling at the surname, Sasuke presented himself " My name is Uchiha Sasuke, My likes are few, my dislike many and my objective is to avenge my family, and to restore my clan" he finished with a quick look at Hinata that Kakashi caught.

"Ok the shy one next." Kakashi eye smiled at Hinata, internaly happy that Sasuke had at least an attachement in someone in the village.

"A-ano, my n-name is H-Hyuga Hinata, i l-like flower, my l-little sister, cynamon rolls and t-training, i dislike the s-separation of my clan and a-arrogant peoples. My objective and d-dream is to be a g-good Clan H-Head for my c-clan and to u-unite the two b-branch of my c-clan." Hinata said shyly while blushing.

'Hum, i will need to work on that stutter.' thinked Kakashi." And the last on, the bundle of joy."

Naruto glared a bit at the eye smiling cyclops before responding." My name's Uzumaki Naruto, my likes varies from sword, blood, good fight and ramen, my dislikes are this entire village, stupids pacifists and perverts of all sort. My objective was to find if a precious person of mine was still alive, but now that i've been taken here and constantly watched by the Anbu, i'm planning to gain sufficient strenght to quickly do solo missions to find her." he finished glaring at them.

"Good, good, now that this is done, i can tell you that there will be another test to prove yourself Genins, i will be the one giving it and i expect you to be tomorrow to the training ground near the Memorial Stone at 8 sharp. Oh, and i recommend you do not eat if you dont want to throw up." Kakashi explained seriously before winking to them and pooffing away.

After a moment of awkward silence, Sasuke suddenly approached Naruto and extented his open palm." Listen, you maybe not like this, but we are in this together, and without a good cohesion we have no hope of making Chunnins if what my ...brother said to me concerning the Chunnins Exams are true." He stated, visibly trying to not frown and punch Naruto for blattantly ignoring him. " So what of it, an alliance until we make Chunnins? And that count for you has well Hinata."

" H-hai" Hinata shyly nodded.

After a few second where Naruto seemed to wheight the pro and cons, he finaly decided to shake Sasuke hands, making him wince at the strenght behind the handshake.

" Ok, that's acceptable, but don't expect me to be all friendly with you or show you any pity if you anger me or inder me in my search." Naruto said darkly before walking away calmly.

After a quick nod to eachothers, Sasuke and Hinata decided to go back home to prepare to the assuredly rude next day, nether remarking the smilling cyclops hiding behind them.

' Humm, interresting, they may be able to make it where others couldn't.'

* * *

The next morning, Hinata come to a shoking sight at the training ground. Sasuke and Naruto where already here, but the thing that shoked her, and Sasuke to if the open mouth and the widdened eyes where the indication, was Naruto beating furiously a tree with a metal bar that was easily twice as long and thick that his sword who was resting against another tree.

"Stop gawking" Naruto remarked, pissed of by their expression.

"Hmff, well excuse us for beeing surprised to see you trying to knock down a poor tree with a metal pole that must be weighing one ton or two, and just before Sensei test." Sasuke reponded, finaly snapping Hinata out of her trance.

"A-ano, Naruto-kun, b-but Sasuke-k-kun has a point, w-what are you d-doing?" Hinata shyly questionned, missing the light blush from Sasuke at the kun appelation.

"Training, what do you think I was doing, axing the tree ? I've been questionned and inspected all the time I was here so I'm trying to get back to my training" he snapped, annoyed at their remarks." And for info, our 'Sensei' have the reputation of beeing 3 hours late to absolutly everything, so i think we got at least one or two hours to relax and plan." Naruto said will resealing his training sword before sitting against the poor tree.

"It will probably be a test about teamwork or something like that, considering that he already got our files, except for Naruto, and probably now our abilities and skills. So... who got a plan? " Sasuke asked.

"Well, it happen that I got some super explosives notes totally not stolen from the Anbu headquarter from when they 'questionned' me on my extra activities out of the village." Naruto smirked wickedly in Sasuke direction, who started to smile diabolicaly, the implications hit him.

"Ok, that's nice, I got some ropes and explosive tags on me. Hinata, you got something that could help?"

"A-ano, I only have some k-kunai and three flash b-bombs" Hinata stamered, nervous about beeing put in the spotlight.

"Hum, a Hyuga with flash bombs, are you suicidal ?" Naruto asked, obviously amused by the irony.

"H-ha, n-n-no, it's a m-misconception often made by p-people unfamiliare w-with the B-byakugan, we just have t-to close our e-eyes and activate it t-to be able to avoid t-the flash or a-any obscurating thing, l-like smoke or w-water, the eyelids s-shield us f-from the d-damage...a-ano."

Hinata interrupted herself when she realized she add beginned to ramble, wich make her glow an alarming crimson, the open mouth of Sasuke, who couldn't believe that Hinata add made a phrase of more than two or three word on her own, didn't help the slightest in calming her raging heart.

"O-ok, hrum, can't say I knew that, aniway, it gave me an idea, in fact severals ideas." Sasuke quickly explained, not liking the moking glance of Naruto was trowing at him." Naruto, could you gather all the logs in the training ground at one spot ?"

* * *

After finishing their plannings and preparations, Team 7 was pleasantly surprise when their Sensei showed just two hour late.

"Sorry being late, but i crossed a green turtle that suddenly attacked me and chased me across the village while screaming a strange language, then i realised i had forget to close my door, but while going to my appartement i passed under a ladder so i was forced to take a great detour. " Kakashi finished with an eye-smile while his students where trying not to murder him and his poor excuse.

'And the strangest thing is that i can tell that he's not entierly lying.' Naruto mused.

"So now that everyone is here, let's get started on that test." Kakashi eyesmiled and grabbed two little bells from his pouch and dangling them in front of his futurs minio..., hum, ... cute students.

"The test consist of you trying to take these bells from me in the time limits, if you can't, you be send back to the academy, and since their is only two bells well..." Kakashi watched with barely cancelled anticipation the reaction of his team, but was surprised at the lack of shock and scream emanating from them, except Hinata nervous poking with her fingers and Sasuke smirk.

"Oooookay, well I can see that you are eager to begin, so let's go,remenber you only have until twelve o'clock to get a bell." Kakashi said, before going into is most powerfull and classic stance, the Your-so-weak-that-I-don't-even-need-to-stop-my-rea ding-to-look-at-you stance, while watching is maybe-team hide in the surronding tree, exept for one.

"Hum, didn't you ear me Naruto?" Kakashi questionned from behind his book.

Without saying anithing, Naruto charged him, strangely letting his sword on his back. Without seemingly looking, Kakashi couldn't help but be impressed with his speed, approximatively low to mid-Chunin, but without his sword it could probably up to high chunin, not that it would force him to quit is beloved book.

Quickly evading the fast and powerfull punch, Kakashi started to doubt is decision, mainly after blocking a kick with his forearm and feeling as if Gaï just kicked him if the lancing pain on the impact was any advantage of a pause in the assault, he clapped his book before religiously placing him in his back pouch, wich was armored and the inside made of velvet, you never know.

"Well that was somewhat impressive if i do say so, but you dont think it would be time to use that sword on your back? You know, so that I doesn't risk to just fall asleep..." Kakashi couldn't try to taunt the strangely smirking silent boy more before sensing a presence behind him. Quickly spinning to face the palm trust of Hinata, he intelligently choose to evade that one, but was a little surprised when Hinata just continue to charge forward. Before he could question her, Kakashi took sight of the flash bomb attached to her back but couldn't shield himself before it exploded and took away his vision.

Silently applauding the tactic, he continued to block and evade the assault of two of his wannabe genin, seemingly not impeded in the slightest by the his lack of sight, while preparing himslef for the assault of his third student. Stil, it surpised him a little when he finaly sensed Sasuke behind his back and the molding of his chakra indicating a jutsu behind prepared.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

''Fuck! Since when academy student can do elemental jutsu!'' silently cursing himself for his inattention and somesaulting over the giant ball of fiery death, Kakashi, with his vision returning could see Hinata jumping after him. Evading her hesitating blows, he landed on the floor before hearing a sound of something burning under him, wich after a quick examination was another flash bomb.

This time Kakashi shielded his eye, but earing the sound of something beeing unsealed behind him forced him to open and widen his eye at the sight of a metallic pole beeing hurled at him at terminal velocity.

Jumping over it, Kakashi couldn't help but question what the hell taht blonde juggernaut add eaten, but before he could question himself further, he eard a distinct yell.

"Katon : Housenka no Jutsu!"

Seeing the multiple flaming bullets and without beeing able to right himslef in mid-jump, he did the only thing a good ninja who preye to the Log everyday could do, Kawamiring with the closest log disponible.

What he didn't count was to appear in a clearing on a massive pile of log, all rigged with super powered Anbu restricted explosive tags, and all his exits blocked by whire everywere.

"Well damn." Was all he could manage before beeing engulfed in a explosion visible to the other side of the village.

**So, that's a massive chapter finished, can't say it didn't take me quite bit to managed that. Also it was my first fight scene and , while Kakashi centrique, I don't think that was that bad.**

**As always I encourage you to review with you thought, questions and suggestions.**

**Again, sorry for the massive wait.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sword and kunai **

**So, another chapter, not as big as the previous but still not that bad, can't believe how 'inspirational' that walk in the forest behind my house was, got at least until Chapter 8 planned and general ideas until Chapter 10. A big thank you for the reviews, fav, and followers. Also I plan to respond to all question or reviews if I can, but no more than ten by chapters. On the subject, I don't know if I should do it at the beginning or at the end of each chapters? Guess I wait for your opinions on that one ^^.**

**For this one I will do it at the beginning to see how it goes.**

**Though chick : Thanks, as for the SasuHina thing, I'm glade that you approve, while I like NaruHina and SasuSaku, I tried to do pairings not really utilized , but don't expect any significent ( hope that's the word ) romance until Shippuden.**

**BROTH3R MENACE: ****Thanks for the review, as for the probleme of grammar, well i'm French, so while I try to limit the fault and errors their will be some that escape me.**

**For the Beta that's an idea but I don't really have time to look into it , so maybe latter. For the moment I plan to reread and corrige each chapter from the beginning each 10 chapters, so expect a little pause in the update each 10 chapter, likely one week.**

**war12345 :**** Thanks you and hope you like that one to ^^**

**Pyrophoricity :**** Thanks,and yes Naruto 'escaped' Konoha approximatively at 8, so he has been 7 years away.**

**LIGNE**

Chapter 4 : Teamwork and Convocation

"D-don't you think we went a little overboard with the explosives?" Sasuke asked hesitantly and wide eyed at the explosion that could surely be seen to the over side of the village.

"Meh, if is reputation is at least a little exact, he shouldn't have any propleme with that, and if he died, then we proved that we could at least be promoted to Chunnins" Naruto said confidently.

"I-i hope t-that Kakashi-sensei is a-all right..." Hinata nervously murmured.

Sasuke was about to rassure her, when Naruto started to grab his head and mumble to himself.

While his teamates where a little freaked out or worried respectively, Naruto was having a little argument with his Inner Demon.

LIGNE

_Mindscape_

Naruto couldn't help the frustrated sigh to ecape him when he openned his eye to the familiar sight of a anciant battlefield, with corpse and weapons everywhere.

"What do you want now ?" he asked to an imposing figure on top of the remains of a destroyed castle with a lone banner of a silver faulcon blowing to the imaginary wind, immobilized by eight chains ; one on his snout, one on his neck, one for each of his limbs, two for his torso and stomach,

one, the more massive, on his tail and a large, massive block of steel with an handle that could barely be called a sword stabbed solidly on his back .

**"Foolish human, why didn't you use me and my power to kill this pathetic worm?" **the nightmarish figure asked without moving his immense maw, but with an palpable blood lust in his tone.

"Shut you mouth, Demon, that 'fight' was only an evaluation, a test, there is no need for death." Naruto remarked angrily.

**"It's been six month since the last time I was allowed to tast blood, and I will not wait another **

**six month for that, my patience is at an end." **the Great Beast remarked with yellows eyes becoming slightly bloodshot, like it was trying to convey all the hate and bloodlust that was emprisonned in his body.

"Soon, possibly another month or so before we are authorized to go to a mission with potential then, I will not suffer any of your insistant whinning and urges, do I make myself clear?" Naruto asked amused by the pressure of the eyes incrasing with the anger of the Monster.

**"Be carefull with your tone, human, do not forget that it was by my might, and my power only that you are still alive to defy me today. That you like it or not, you will be forced to use me soon, because you are weak, and because you share the same bloodlust with me. Now leave, your presence sicken me." **The Beast thundered, before seemingly falling asleep.

"Tch, lazy bastard." Naruto remarked, before fadding from is minscape.

LIGNE

_Real world_

Naruto openned his eye to the real worl, and Sasuke shaking him. "...ruto! Naruto! Ha, at least; you zoned out for a minute here, with eyes in thevague and mumblimg something. "

"What, is Huchiha Sasuke is concerned about my well-being?" Naruto jokked while pushing Sasuke away.

"Well duh, your my teammate, of course i'm concerned when you zone out in the middle of a frigging fight, you even started to freak ou Hinata!" Sasuke responded. Why does everyone kept thinking he was a asshole when all he did was concentrate on his carriere and run from fangirl was confusing him every day, sure he was cold to everyone, but that didn't mean he didn't care !

"A-ano, Naruto-k-kun, are you a-alright now?" Hinata questionned shyly, barely restaining herself to giggling at the sight of Sasuke pouting face.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry for worrying you, I was just...talking to myself." Naruto responded while waving dismissively at the concern in Hinata voice.

Suddenly, Naruto turned sharply to stare at a tree.

"I know your here, get out and face us so that e can finish this stupid test" He called, making his teammates stare at the tree, before seeing Kakshi walking from behind it, a lttle singed, but all in all untouched.

" Mah,mah, you could have really killed me if I didn't always have a Kagebunchin in hidding ready to Kawamiri with." Kakashi respond, his eye staring borriedly at his soon to be students, even if his heart was still beating a little erratically, and he was crying internally at the though of the rapport he was going to have to give to the Hokage on the massive mushroom of dust still in the air.

Seeing his young students preparing themself to round 2, he waved them to stand down.

"No need to continue, I've seen enough." Kakashi said, enjoying the look of boredom of Naruto, the cool but questionning look of Sasuke, and the despair of Hinata, surely thinking that they failed because of her.

"What do you ..." Naruto asked before seeing a Jonin chewing a senbon appear at the side of Kakashi.

"Gemma ? What is it?" Kakashi demanded, visibly surprised by this interruption.

"Ah, sorry, it's just, i seems to have lost a femal student, and knowing that Sasuke-san is with you..." Gemma explained looking almost as bored as Kakashi.

"Hmm, that explain the fifth chakra i was sensing in that bush." Kakashi said at the same time a girl with her eyes full of stars started sprinting at an horrified Sasuke. Gemma quickly sprinted to her and slinged her on his shoulder.

"Sorry for the trouble." he said while smiling lazily and ignoring the squeal of "Sasuke-kun!" of his charge before shunshining away. Kakashi couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him, seeing Sasuke cowering behind a blushing Hinata.

Naruto approched Kakshi before asking "So, now that that 'thing' have been taken care of, care to explainwhat you mean by ' I've seen enough' ?"

"Ah yeah, you all pass." Kakashi said before eye-smiling at the blank look of his student."You see, as you surely have already guessed if what i've seen was right, the goal of the test was to promote teamwork to win against an superior opponent or obstacle. So at tomorow here around 8 " Kakashi said before shushining away.

"Called it" Sasuke said, smirking victoriously at the annoyed look that Naruto gave him.

Before Naruto could replie in a a manner so crude it would have made faint the poor Hinata, an Anbu dropped before him.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are expected to reports to the Hokage in ten minutes." he said before disappearing. Naruto turned to his teammates and saluted before walking in direction of the tower of the Hokage.

**Not much to say, expect update to be approximatively as quick as between the previous chapter and thois one, at least until the ten. Reviews if you want, it always put a smile on my face.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sword and kunai **

**Yo, sorry for the wait, my Internet wasn't really cooperative last week. Hope that I can post this quickly before it's goes nuts again. Not much action in this one i'm afraid, more in the next i promise ^^. Also, i will make a Jutsu list at the end of each chapters, for all the news or invented , good reading.**

**war12345 : Thanks for the support, and you just have to wait and see ^^**

**Guest : Thanks !**

**BR0TH3R MENACE : Effectively, I completely forgot about that ( I blame my lack of sleep ^^) Hoppefully you will be amused by his reaction in this chapter, if not don't hesitate to tell me.**

**Though chick : Thanks, effectively, in pre-shippuden Sasuke was more of an anti-hero than an full-emo as portrayed in Shippuden, even if *SPOILER* his decision to go help Naruto in the last chapters, even if a little quick, may show that there is hope again *SPOILER*.**

**Batros940 : Sorry, a little to late since I have already the next 10 or so chapters already planned. Hoppefully you will still appreciate my fic.**

**Pyrophoricity : Merci , it's always been more fun to whrite in english for me (less exeption and grammars rules). Effectively, the beginning was a little rushed, I probably go back and expand a bit when I have the time. The questions will be answered in due time . For the merging of the universe , I don't think it will be more than Naruto, I dont really know how to introduce all the apotre and whatsnot, so there. Thanks again and hope you like this chapter.**

**Gir240 : Thanks for the support and good lecture.**

**Erching**** : Yeah, I know it lake violence and epic fight for the moment, but wait a little, it will hoppefully be more to your likking.**

Chapter 5 : Discussion and Schemming

The Hokage was many things, war hero, student to two of the more powerfull men that the world have seen, Sensei of the most famous trio in the Elemental Nation, but he was not a coward. Wich explain that, in the middle of a conversation with the Anbu commander, on the subject of experimentals explosive tags misteriously disappearing, and the breach in the security that it could involve, Hiruzen reaction to the massive explosion was only a deep sigh. "I think i know where your experimentals demolitions tags where, and judging by the direction, I think i know by who and against who."

Ignoring the twitching eyebrows of his commander, Hiruzen quickly activated his magic ball ( not that one you sick pervert !). After watching the situation unfold and ignoring the banging noise of the head of the Anbu against the wall and the mumbling of "Security", "Kick the ass of the one who let it in the open", and "visible all the way to Kumo", the Sandaime will still internally pissed off, only sighed and dismissed the commander, letting him go track and possibly destroy the responsable Anbu.

"Tenzo, call Genin Uzumaki Naruto in my office now ." He ordered on of the invisible (and only one not laughing at the situation) Anbu in his office.

Not a moment later, the Sandaime was presented with the rare sight of a Kakashi not only slighty cooked and pale, but also in time for his repport. "Jonin Kakashi reporting the result of his teams at the bells test".

"Well go on, seeing your state and the precedent explosion, wich will multiply my paperwark i'm sure, I think you have some explaining to do..." the Hokage said, while Kakashi sweatdropped at the saddistic smile on the ancient face.'Well, now i know were Orochimaru got his sadistic trait.'

* * *

Naruto, after stopping to eat at Ichiraku, quickly entered the Hokage Tower, sweatdropping at the sight of a crying Kakashi with a mountain of paper in his arms. Passing him and ignoring the sneer of the secretary and the temptation of gutting her right here, he entered the surprisingly void of paperwork office.

"So old man, I hear you wanted to see me?" Naruto asked, not caring of the tensing of the Anbus in the room at his insolent tone.

"Ah, yes, I wanted to have your impression on your teammates and how did you obtain experimental weapons." the Sandaime asked, putting his best grandfather smile to calm the Anbus and Naruto whose hand was slighty inching to his sword.

"Hmph, for the tags, I just taken them on my way to my 'questionnement' by your Anbus, they where on a desk in the open, and nobody seemed to care or see me, so yeah. Fo my teams, I can only applaud your lack of trust,"ignoring the slighty shocked and ashamed look of the Hokage, he continued." seriously, two Sharigans to controls my impulses and a Byakugan users to seal my chakra and survey me, a good demon repressing strategy, and a good team to stop me if i try to escape this hellhole, as if your blasted seal didn't already did that." Naruto said, getting angered the more he continued, black filament of smoke escaping his lips before he seemed to snap himslef of his rage and take a detached expression.

"You know that we can't let our best weapon leaves the village or turning against us." a cold voice stated behind him.

"Danzo, I do not remember asking for your presence here." Hiruzen stated, angered at the apparence of his most powerfull critic and rival.

"I am deeply sorry, Hokage-_sama, _but the concils wanted to know what was that monstuous explosions, some stupid ones even started calling the death of Uzumaki here, believing him to be releasing the Kyubi."Danzo sneered, ignoring the killing intent rolling of Naruto.

"The situation has already be resolved, so if that's all, i kindly ask you to leave us, now!" Hiruzen stated, eliciting a frown from Danzo, but he turned and exited the room,but not before hearing a wisper in his ear, "You will be one of the first, old fool." quickly turning in Naruto direction, he could only frown at the smirk on his face before leaving.

"So, now that this nuisance had been dealt with, i want to know why didn't i have not been liberated from your seal yet ?" Naruto asked, frowning at the old man before him.

"Naruto-kun, you need to understand that even if you are affiliated with Konoha and menber of a team now, I can't really trust you to not try to leave at the first opportunity." the Hokage sighed tiredly, partly from guilt, and partly from anger at the stupid populace of Konoha.

Naruto promptly rise from his chair."I see, then if that's all, i will leave" he said coldly, and without waiting for an answer opened the door and slamed it close.

'Sorry Naruto, but it's for the good of the village, and your to.' Hiruzen mused, before relaxing in his chair, after all, Kakashi had kindly proposed to do his paperwork for today.

* * *

While all of this was happening, Sasuke couldn't help but reflect on his team sensei and the sense of deja vu he experienced when Kakashi add saluted the.' Strange, I'm sure i already seen him somewhere, but where, and when ? Oh, seem's i'm getting faster, beaten my old record by one seconde.' Ignoring the screaming hord of fangirls behind him, Sasuke continued his jogging.

* * *

"So, I expect you to not drag your team down or to shame the Hyuga by your action and your poor performence, is that clear ?" Hiashi stated coldly at Hinata, making her internally wince at the poorely hidden insult.

"Of c-course father, i w-will do all i-i can to b_bring honr a-and reputation for t-the Hyuga clan." she softly said.

"Good, then you are dismissed" her father said, already returning to his papers, ignoring her

while she exited the oppressive room.

* * *

'Uff, thanks Kami for the clones' Kakshi thinked, walking calmly in the mainstreet of Konoha.' Now let's see, i could go and trie to rescue the rest of my precious collection, or check the trainnig fields and prepare for tomorow, hum waht tod, what to do?' he mused.

"YOUUUUUUTH!"

'Anko it is.'

* * *

Danzo was pissed off, not only Hiruzen add refused letting him turn the Kyubi jinchuriki in the weapons it was meant to be, but know that he add returned to Konoha, it seemed that he was extremely volatil and harbored only hate and disinterrest in Konoha.

"It seems that there is no other choice, ROOT, you know where the Kyubi living, make sure to eliminate this menace to Konoha, you have one week." he ordered, watching with satisfaction one of his Anbu shunshin immediatly.

**JUTSU:**

**Shunshin :**_** A teleprtation/sprint justsu, that move the user where he want to go, limited by his chakra and his memories of the place.**_

**Ugh, not my best chapter that's for sure, and beeing obligated to rewrite it because of my stupid PC make it only more painfull to look at. Anyway, next chapter will hoppefully be less dull and more action. Thanks for reading and sorry again for the delay.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sword and kunai **

**Yo everybody, just finished playing Dishonored and all i can say is "WHY do is not have new game + ?", hum,anyway, got a lot of games to finish, like AC3 ( wich to my regret is extremely boring), Dark Souls in new game +7, and Borderlands 2 ( wich i only play when a friend's here), so yeah, between that, job hunting, obtain my driving licence, not much time to write. On the subject, what does you guys plays ( if you plays any) at the moments?**

**Pyrophoricity : ( damn i hate your name, such a bitch to type ^^) For the reviews, i prefere in english, so that a majority of people can read them and enjoy them, but if you can't, Frech is fine to ^^. The seals while have to wait, and all while be explained in due time, in fact, a little bit of Naruto life outside Konoha while be explained after the first C rank mission.**

**Peter Kim :**** Well, i think i understand you point, but to be frank you are the first visibly mecontent with Sasuke not beeing a royal jerk and/or being bashed. And while i like occasionaly a little bashing fic here and there, mine will have close to none (maybe a little with the council and the civilans.) It will be explained why Sasuke attitude is a little less emo and more cooperative.**

**Gir240 :**** Of course you have ^^, concerning Gaara and Naruto relathionship, you will have to wait until the chunin exam to see this, (wich considering my writting speed and the alignment**

**of Mars, will not be very soon.) For Zabuza, i'm honnestly balancing on the idea, so all i can said is maybe, maybe not ^^.**

* * *

Chapter 6 : Punishement and screw up.

Today was a nice day, Kisame mused. The sun was up, the birds were singing, and Itachi was in a close village resplenishing his impressive supply of Pocky. Lazily munching on a long grass, Kizame was comtenplating going for a quick nap, when his sense of danger suddenly flared, wich alerted him of the three hunter nins standing behind him and making handsigns.

"Katon: Yu Jouki no jutsu !"

"Suiton: Mizudepou no jutsu!"

"Futon: Neppu no jutsu !"

"Cooperative Jutsu: Futtou Honryuu !"

Lets just said that Kizame quickly decided that boiling water hot enough to set near grass on fire was not his idea of a good bath, and after sensing Itachi not to far, decided to shunshin with the closest mass as big as him laying before Itachi.

* * *

Itachi was having a nice day, he reflected while calmly coonting the mountains of Pocky before him, making sure to not have dropped some on the way. Wich is why he was sincerely surprised when his beloved Pocky Mountain was replaced by a frowning Kizame.

"Itachi, we got to mov.."

"Where is my Pocky ?" Itachi interrupted him fixing him with a glare that could and had killed lesser men.

"Your Po.. oh damn. Hum...well, you see, i was relaxing when, hum, promise no to kill me, but i think they are destroyed." Kizame stuterred, a little freaked out when Itachi activated his Mangekyou Sharingan and started making handsigns at light speed while having a blank face.

"I see, the you, and those who have deprive me of my Precious will die a fiery death." He stated calmly, watching as the three hunter nins and soon Merguez appeared behind a paling Kizame while finishing the hundreds long handsigns.

"Oh fuck."

"Yes, effectively Kisame, youre fucked. Katon : Shoukyoku Bakudai Kakyuu In Denka Kao, Ama !" Itachi suddenly unleashed the mother of all fireball, approximatively as big as the Ichibi with his arms in the air, while making a extremely disturbing face. ( His face when he fight Sasuke, you now what i'm talking about.).

* * *

Naruto was on the verge of cracking and kill his team, the village and maybe bash his head in a couple of trees for good measure. It's been one week, one week of pure, unaltered boredom, painting fence and catching cat.

"Naruto, please tone down the killing intent, i think you just killed a couple of bird." Kakashi said, unfazed, whil observing the birds crashing at his feet.

"Sensei, i swear to you, if we do not get a Real mission tomorow; i will personnaly burn your collection while laughing maniacally all the way." Sasuke replied, while standing at a little distance of the boiling volcano that was his teammate, after reassuring Hinata that it wasn't her fault.

"Mah,mah, I will think of it, ja ne." Kakashi said, shunshining to the hospital, the black mark around the multiple snakes bites was starting to worry him a bit. Seriously, how was he suppose to know that Anko's bathroom was behind the window he chose to infiltrate her appartement.

"I-i need t-to go to, T-tou-san expect m-me in twelve m-minutes for m-my pratice session." Hinata softly aid.

"Ok, well see you tomorrow" Sasuke said, planning to train a bit before sleep.

"At tomorrow then." Naruto said, before leaving to his appartement.

Ignoring the tags and graffity on the wall, Naruto entered his small appartement with a deep sigh.'Home sweet home, heh' he thinked amerly, remenbering his other home, away from Konoha...

* * *

He knew he had scew up the moment he put his foot on the floor of the little three piece appartement. How did he know? Simple, thejinchuriki wasn't here, when he had entered his home just minutes ago. The sword that ripped his left arm seconds after helped a bit also. Ignoring the urge to scream, the assassin quickly distanced himself of the grinning blond behind him.

"Well, well, if that's not a surprise, the old goat finally decided to remove me, has he ?" Naruto smirked, enjoying the look of agony and anger in the eye of the ROOT. A rookie surely, no one was stupid enough to penetrate in his home while he was in, and the veteran ROOT displayed no emotions whatsoever.

Without any ward, the assassin runned for the windows, intent on escaping the small piece where he didn't have room to evade the massive blade. Next he knew, he was falling on the floor, watching with a morbid fascination as his legs flyed in the airs, reaped by a powerfull low time, he couldn't stop the scream escaping him.

"Yes, scream, scream for me, no one can hear you here, not with the silence seals in the walls." Naruto laughed, seemingly delighted at earing the screams and wimpers of his poor would-be executionner.

The screams where brutally silenced when the massive, if not a little slim for it's size, blade arqued in the air, before falling down like the axe of a executioner, promptly cutting the head of it's latest victimes. The blade, seemingly drinking the blood on the floor, started to change, getting slighly widder and heavier, before going back to normal when Naruto, seemingly straning to get the sword away from the blood, lifted it.

**"Why did you interrupt my feast, human ?" **a familiar demonic voice asked in the back of his mind.

'I am not going to let you get more powerfull without my concentement.' Naruto replied, pissed off at the attempt of his prisonner.

**"You insolent worm, one day, you will be obligated to said my name, and paint the world red for me, that you want it or not, like you did all these years ago." t**he Great Demon stated, before fading from his consciousness.

"I know, and this day, I will be ready" Naruto said, more to himslef than for the Howling Beast haunting the corner of his mind.

* * *

**JUTSU**

**Katon: Yu Jouki no jutsu** / _**Fire style : Hot Steam jutsu: **_The user blow extremely hot steam out of his mouth, not a big range, but can multiply in effectivenss when conbined with a Futon juts

**Suiton: Mizudepou no jutsu **/ **_Water style : water gun:_** Enough said, if you don't get the reference you add a very poor childhood

**Futon: Neppu no jutsu **/ _**Wind style : hot wind jutsu: **_Similar to the Yu Jouki, but lass hot and good range. Principaly used in cooperative jutsu.

**Cooperative Jutsu: Futtou Honryuu** / _**Cooperative jutsu : Boiling Torrent :**_ Extremely hot water is throw at the opponent.

**Katon : Shoukyoku Bakudai Kakyuu In Denka Kao, Ama** /_**Fire style: Ultimate Enormous Fireball In Your Face, Bitch**_: Biju sized fireball of death.

* * *

**Quick chapter, the next will be the depart to their first C mission. Don't expect it to be posted as quick as this one, got a lot of thing to finalize. Thanks for readings and don't forget to review.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sword and kunai **

**Another day, another chapter. Ugh, juste finished AC 3, and the only fun memories I got is the navals fights, definitly the most boring of all the AC. On a brighter topic, I just got Dragon Ball Z Raging blast 2, and thanks god it is a lot better that the late and lame DBZ Ultimate Tenkaichi, even if it isn't quite as good as Tenkaichi 3 on Ps2. So, on with the story now! And i assure you it is the last 'non-action/mission' chapter for at least 4 chapters, so enjoy.**

**Przemeker:**** Thanks, even if i'm not quite sure what Internetz stand for.**

**Gir240: I expect this chapter to get at least 2 Yay! But seriously, thanks for the review.**

**Eagle12:**** Thanks, i hope this chapter will please you as well ^^.**

**Pyrophoricity:**** Well at least i started to got it right on my first three try ^^. The sword will probably expended upon after the first C mission. I will try to integrate a little more dialogue and interraction don't worry. And for the Kyubi rmeging, I wouldn't be so sure ^^.**

**Peter Kim:**** Sorry to disapoint you, but the punishment( and maybe/maybe not destruction) of Konoha, and don't worry, there will be hell to pay, will not happen before at least the start of Shippuden.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Sharingan and First Mission**

After the 'incident' of the last night, Naruto decided to wait and see, after all, the old war-hawk would not only be able (and supported by the idiotic council) to prove his innocence, but could very well return the accusation against him. No, he would wait before trying again, and the next time, Naruto vowed himself to obtain more proof than an alf dried corpse of a unknown shinobi. After cleaning the mess and getting rid of the corpse (thanks god for storage seals.) and sleeping a bit, Naruto headed for the training ground.

Upon arriving, he quickly saluted Sasuke and Hinata. Sauke quickly spotted the slight black around the eye of Naruto.

"Yo Naruto, not a good night i presume?"

"Keep your questions for when i got a little more energy" Naruto moodily replied before sitting against a tree and trying to rest a little, eliciting a smirk from Sasuke.

Not a minute after, Kakashi decided to make his entrance, hair to the wind and book in his hand.

"Hello my little min...students, today we will learn to climb tree with our chakra." Kakashi said with an eye-smile, wich promptly disappeared when all of his students sighed.

"I already know how to." Sasuke said, having observed other ninja in the vilage walk on walls, and beeing a genius had started to experiment until he could do it.

"I-it is a requirement t-to start s-studying the J-juken" Hinata said.

"Keuf, you expect me surviving in the wild and doing mercenary job without picking it up, i learned it when i was nine, don't know why it's not a required skills they teach in the academy." Naruto angrily scoffed, annoyed by the lack of serious of Kakashi enseignement.

"Ah... well in this case i suppose you already know how to walk on water?" Kakashi said, a little proud of his students.

"Hai, i still got a little problem with it, but it will be perfect in a couple of day." Naruto said.

"Hun, yeah." the last Uchiha said, hands in his pockets and a proud smirk on his face.

"H-hai." Hinata meekly responded.

"Then maybe we can start on elemental manipulation?" Kakashi proposed, happy to see the look of interest in Naruto and Sasuke eyes, and the curious look of Hinata. Searching a bit, he extended three blank papers to his students. " This is elemental papers, extracted from a tree that is found uniquely in Tetsu no kuni."

"I thought it was permanently winter there?" Sasuke asked.

"Not exactly, these trees grows in a secret garden of wich the location is only know by high-ranked Samurai, wich is why it is not only rare, but also expensive." Kakashi responded.

"A-ano, but i-t is really ok f-for us to u-use them?" Hinata asked, a little afraid of using such expensive and rare item.

"Hai, do not worry, one of our Anbu is capable of creating paper that emulate the real chakra paper." Kakashi raassured them.

"I see, the plant guy, right?" Naruto asked, remenbering one of the Anbu responsable for his 'repatriation'.

"Hai, but Naruto, please do not talk about Anbu in the open, you never know when someone gonna hear something they aren't supposed to know." Kakashi reprimanded Naruto slightly, drawing a frown and a huff from the boy.

After explaining how to use them, Kakshi encouraged them to use it's.

Naruto observed his for a minute before pumping chakra into it. Instantly the paper turned black, before turning to dust." Interresting, an affinity to Earth, and a strong one at that. However i never see this black color, but i will inform the Hokage and do some reseach." Kakashi assured, midly surprised at the affinity of Naruto, and a little worried at the implication of the black paper.

"Then i will go next." Sasuke annonced, his paper immediatly crumbling on itself, before slowly starting to catch fire." Nice Sasuke, a dual affinity, a strong Lightning and a weak Fire, not exactly commun affinity's." Kakashi eye-smiled, before seeing the slightly dejecetd look of Sasuke."Something wrong?"

"Yeah, a little, you see, i was planning to specialise in assassinat, so having the two most flashy and noisy affinity isn't exactly to my liking." Sasuke exlpained, already seeing himself stealthly crouching behind his brother, slowly taking his weapon, before said weapon catching on fire, or erupting with loud lightning, completely ruining his stealthy approach.

"Ah, do not worry, i know some methods and technique that doesn't exploite the 'flashiness' of these elements." Kakashi reassured his young charge, having copied is fair share of assassination jutsu.

Turning his attention to Hinata, who suddenly stiffenned at beeing the center of attention, he encouraged hr to try. Instantly, her paper truned to water, dropping on her shinobi sandals , elicting a small squeak from the poor girl.

"Water heh, not bad, and extremely usefull for non lethal purpose and defence, plus it's an element that complement well with those of your teammates." At this, Hinata smiled, making Sasuke turn to hide his blush, happy to have a defensive and non lethal element.

"On the subject Uchiha, why are you so down with your elements, when you activate your Sharingan you should be able to copy and use any jutsu you want like Sensei over here no?" Naruto asked, curious.

" As a matter of fact" Sasuke said, before activating the Sharingan," I arleady have it." he said, his two tomoed Sharingans spinning lazilly." And it is a little more complicated than that"

Ignoring the look of shock of Kakashi, Hinata asked " H-how so?"

"Simple, each Sharingan is differente, like the Byakugan i assume?" Sasuke glanced at Hinata for confirmation."H-hai, for e-example, mine his especially good for l-long distance, w-while my c-cousin's is better at s-seing the chakra p-pathways in the b-body." Hinata aquiesced.

"Yeah, it's the same with mine, you see, while i could copy a jutsu with it, it would take me multiple time of seeing it and perfectionning it before i could replicate it. Mine's strong point is in reading the movement and predicting the moves of my adversary. Kakashi's, i assume, have a specificity of copying instantly any jutsu he glance at, while for example my ..._brother's _speciality is Genjutsu." Sasuke explained, visibly having a fool tast in his mouth at the mention of his brother.

"I see, that explain why all the Uchihas didn't had the same reputation of copying jutsu adverse on the fly that the scarecrow over here." Naruto said, satisfied with the answer.

Kakashi, visibly having recuperated from his shock, walked to Sasuke. " Sasuke, when did you obtain the Sharingan ?"

"Ah, since the massacre seven years ago, my eyes always seemed , i don't know how to said it, heavy, like there was somehing on them. I didn't know what it was until one month ago, after trying the tree chakra exercice, i got the idea to pump chakra into them." Sasuke somberly responded.

"T-then why d-didn't you used t-them on t-the test ?" Hinata asked.

"Because until yesterday, i still didn't had real control on them, only with meditation i got to stop them to take so much chakra or to desactivate at random. To be honest, even now it take too much chakra to use properly in a long fight" Sasuke said, proud of his progresse with his family legacy, before desactiving them.

"I see." Kakashi said, still having his own trouble with his Sharingan." so, lets go grab a mission after training ok ?."

"Remenber Sensei, we want a C rank, not a D rank wich can, and should be made by academy students and civilians." Naruto said, bored of the grunt work.

"I know Naruto, and i think you are ready, lets go see what they got for us."

* * *

Having finished there trainning and started on elemental manipulation, even if they where having none to slipm result in the leaf trainng, they headed to the Hokae entering the Mission Hall and saluted the diverse Chunnins and Genins working there, Team 7 stopped a t the desk managed by Iruka.

"Team 7, here to get anothere D rank ?" Iruka asked, smiling at his former students.

"Not this time Umiko-san, I think they are ready to go on a C ranks." Kakashi eye-smiled.

"But, it been not that long since graduation, isn't that a bit early ?" Iruka asked, concerned for his former students.

"They are ready." Kakashi stated with finality, stopping any complaint for Iruka.

"Well ok, we just got one, shouldn't be that hard, you got to investigate on cattle disparition in a small village named Bokusou Town, at one day of travel, on the north of Konoha." Iruka said, handing the mission scroll to Kakashi.

"Ok , team 7, rendez-vous at the gate in half an hour, don't forget to pack for at least a week, you never know." Kakashi said getting three "Hai!" from his Genins.

One hour later, after having packed and regulated there exit with the gate guards, Team 7 happily exited Konoha, unaware that one of them would never see the the village of Konoha again.

* * *

**So, hope that you are happy with this chapter, along with my theory about the Sharingan.**

**The next couple of chapterswhile be more action packed, so expect some interresting encounters.**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review, it make me upload much faster ^^.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Sword and kunai **

**So sorry for the wait, but between the failed job-hunting and having my 10 year old dog diagnostiqued a failing lung, it isn't really a good period for me, so don'expect a lot of chapters quickly, maybe one the next week if i'm better.**

_**REVIEWS CORNER:**_

**Pyrophoricity:**** Thanks for the praise, it's alway nice to be appreciated^^. For the mistery, hope this chapter clarify things a bit... or not ^^, this mission will be at least between 3 to 4 chapters, so don't expect anything major right from the start.**

**Gir240:**** Trust me I know the feeling of writer-block or lack of motivation ^^. Good recovery and thanks for reviewing.**

**erching:**** You are right on the lack of agressivity on Naruto part, but thats partialy because he doesn't hate all of Konoha, also, he is a bit smarter than in canon, not that much difficult really, and know that antagonizing his team will not speed his vengeance and research. For the re-categorization ( hope thats the correct word) I'm not sure about doing that, afterall it isn't a big universe crossover since the Naruto is the only affected, and i know what you mean,not only it is not really well know, i think Berserk suffer the same probleme than Bleach and any mang with rival boys, the massive flood of yaoi story. Seriously i got nothing against it, even read a couple of story were it was well written and wasn't the main focus, but the pure idioty and fangirlism of the majority is really disheartening, same with the harems one. really should includ a Yaoi category or something.**

* * *

Chapter 8:

After walking calmly on the road for the better of the day and remarking the sun starting to set, since they wheren't in a hurry, Team 7 stopped in a nearby clearing to prepare the camp. It was quickly mounted, and after a little wood searching, the fire was shinning brightly in the dark.

"Is it really safe to light a fire like this ?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, do not worry, the distance from Konoha is to little to missing-nin to roam around here, with all the patrol of Anbu it would be suicide. The only real risk are bandits, and even then, it would take at least a thousand of them before I start to worry about survival." Kakashi responded with his eye-smile.

"A-ano, Naruto-san, where are you g-going ?" Hinata asked, watching Naruto heading to the wood.

"Don't worry, i'm only going to see if i can found some rabbit or something to eat." Naruto dismissed here, before turning to Kakashi, silently asking for permission. Seeing Kakashi nod, he disappeared in the wood.

Seeing Sasuke frown at the fire, seemingly deep in tought and Hinata calmly reading some healing herb guide while inspecting there surrending, activating her Byakugan every now and then, Kakashi

gleefuly taked out his Precious and started reading, while emmiting some giggling.

After a few minute, Naruto returned with a boar across his shoulders. After quickly cooking him on a skewer and eating what they could eat, they sited around the fire. Seeing that no-one was encline to start a conversation, Kakashi decided to animate a little this evening.

"Nice outfit Naruto." he said, observing the impressive new outfit consisting of black closed shoes, black trousers similar to kakashi, dark blue sleeveless shirt exposing his impressive arms, over wich crisscrossed many black belts joining around the sheath, supporting the massive weight of his claymore. A pair of dark blue armgards completed the intimadating look.

"Yeah, finally got to change my cloths since i returned, my old mercenary armor wasn't all that stealthy and addapted to ninja missions." Naruto said." Now that we talking about outfits, what is this thing in your back Uchiha ?"

With a smirk, Sasuke quickly drawed the strange mass of black metal of his back, before deplying it with a quick movement of the wrist, revealing a black composite bow.

"That is a weapon i always been interested since i helped..._him_ killing a giant boars in the forest of death for training, and since my sharingan help me anticipate movement, i only need a little pratice with it, and to figure how to use it in close quarters. After all, an arrows is quicker and safer than a kunai for assassinat." Sasuke said, visibly entousiast in his new weapon.

"Hmm, nice weapon, are the arrows in storages seals ?" Naruto asked, seeing the fine finition and the powerfull frame.

"Aye, I got twenty arrows in seals hidden belows my forearms warmers." Sasuke responded, desealing and resealing one arrow to demonstrate it.

After a little chat around the fire, the team decided to go to sleep, preparing for the travel tomorrow.

* * *

"So, have you falsified the mission rank and description ?"

"Haï, the Hokage never suspected a thing."

"And the client ?"

"The Seals has been applied, and he will say what you told me what you wanted him to say."

"Good, now all it rest to do is wait, and hope that the Kyubi is at least taken care off."

* * *

After a little of tree-hopping, the team arrived at the village, a little place with woodens wall all around it. Quickly remarking the mayor , a man with wide shoulder and beards, looking like a buffed up version of Santa-Claus,waiting at the entrance. Kakashi walked to him and started the dialogue.

"Hello, we are the team from Konohagakure send at your request."

"Ah, hello, hello, happy to see you. So, I would like that you investigate immediatly the meadow north of the village. That's where all the disparition occured." the mayor said rapidly, seemingly in fear.

"A-ano, but, how m-many beasts f-from the cattle h-have disapeared ?" Hinata asked, curious at the fear and the hurry in the voice of the large man.

"Ah, of course, there's been fifteen disapearance of ...beasts, yes beasts. The villagers are afraid of a possible pack of wolf or bandits around us." tha mayor explained, though the esitaion at tyhe mention of the cattle was noted by the team.

"I see, then we will hurry and depart immediatly, if that's fine with you ?" Kakashi asked, already thinking of the implications.

"Yes, that's would be most kind of you." the mayor said, before retreating in the village and closing the main gate behind him, leaving four slightly surprised ninja at the dismiss.

"So, any of you noticed the same thing ?" Naruto asked, frowning at the gate.

"H-haï, he éesitated slighty to m-my question." Hinata resonded.

"Humm, his speech pattern was also off, like he wanted to say something, but couldn't, and his fear seemed a little to much for simply a pack of wolf." Sasuke analized before turning to a thinking Kakashi." Genjutsu ?"

"Nah, he didn't have the signe of beeing in one." Kakashi said, before sighing, already regretting having taken this mission." Ok, no sense in muling over that, let's go inspect the place, and Hinata, please activate your Byakugan and scout around us for an embuscade or something when we arrive." Getting a nervous nod of Hinata, the team quickly walked to the meadow.

After a little walking in the forest around the village, Hinata quickly signaled her team that something was off.

"What is it Hinata ?" Kakashi asked, already hinching to his kunai pouch.

"A-ano, there seems to be a strange ruins a-approximatively fifty feets north f-from where we a-are..." Hinata said, trying to obtain a better visual of the structure.

"And it concern us in what way ?" Naruto said, causing Hinata to stutter, and Sasuke to frown.

"Well at least it's a lead, so let's go investigate." Kakashi eye-smiled. His mirth didn't last long however when the 'ruins' appeared in clear sight, the half destroyed and vegetation infested stone maw of a giant snake.

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Ah Kisame, glad to see you, been a while. What appened to you hmm?" Deidara said, eyeing the dozen empty bottles on the table before a heavily bandaged Kisame.

"Well, after the Poki Incidents, I was trying to get my revenge on Itrachi you see." Kisame started, his eyes wandering in a vague direction. Seeing Deidara agree, he continued." While we where relaxing in a hotel near Kiri, I dicretly alerted local hunter nins that a big bounty criminal was in our hotel, and planned for them to burst in our room when Itachi was taking his bath, you know, for blackmail, I even had a camera ready." Kasame explained, before gulping another bottle of Sake down.

"Let me guess, they didn't arrived at the right time ?"

"Oh no, they arrived exactly at the right moment, just when Itachi was in just a towel and bath-cap, he even add his plastic crow ready for the bath, but he..." Kisame couldn't countain the comic tears escape his eyes.

" He what ?" Deidara asked

"He destroyed then, easily, but you want to know the worst ?" Kisame asked, downing another Sake bottle.

"What ?" At the question, Kisame slammed his head in the table, before sobbing harder.

"Even half nude and armed with a plastic crow, he still looked totaly Badass doing it " Kisame lamented, making Deidara sweatdrop.

* * *

**Well, hope it wasn't to dull, thanks for reading, don't forget to review and good day to you.**


End file.
